The present invention relates to a ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other building structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilator with automatic, temperature responsive means for opening and closing the ventilator to the passage of air therethrough.
A number of automatic, temperature responsive ventilators are known, including French Patent No. 1,377,998 and those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventive Entity ______________________________________ 4,962,882 Sarazen et al 4,754,696 Sarazen et al 4,715,532 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,493,456 Sarazen, Jr. et al 4,328,927 McSwain 4,290,554 Hensley 4,274,330 Witten et al 4,243,175 McSwain 4,231,514 McSwain 4,210,279 McSwain 4,208,010 Beam, Jr. et al 4,175,480 Beam, Jr. et al 4,151,952 Edwards 3,528,606 Witten 3,436,016 Edwards 3,368,756 Edwards 3,195,441 Hedrick 3,068,776 Day 3,027,090 Zerhan, Jr. 2,975,975 Weber 2,814,977 Noll 2,551,965 Petersen et al 2,241,108 Akers 2,216,873 Browne 2,187,767 Akers 2,117,529 Wile et al 1,358,193 Fulton 1,335,929 Allen 302,215 Tucker ______________________________________
A bimetallic element provides a temperature operative mechanism that automatically opens and closes the shutter elements of many of these vents.
However, there are occasions when it is desirable to have the vent either open or closed during a time when the temperature would dictate the contrary condition. For example, during the winter when the temperature would cause the ventilator to be closed, a pipe may break and spill water in the crawl space. Under such circumstances, it would be desirable to be able to open the ventilator to let the crawl space dry out faster. Similarly, in the summer when the temperature would cause the ventilator to be open, high humidity would make it desirable to be able to close the ventilator to prevent the humid air from entering the crawl space.